Una Historia de Bodas
by Heron and Crimson White
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre una boda, pasen y lean lo que he escrito en esta.


**Hola a todos soy Crimson y hoy es vengo a traer una historia corta que tal vez sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Casamiento de Animal<strong>

La hora acordada del día tan esperado donde dos familias se unirían en sagrado matrimonio. En la recepción del hotel se encontraban los familiares de los prometidos hablando entre si y algunos de ellos conversaban con la otra familia mientras los novios se alistaban para la gran hora que abriría un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas.

En una de las habitaciones que estaban reservadas se encontraban tres hombres o animales en este caso quienes eran el novio un gato azul ruso que se miraba fijamente ante un espejo de cuerpo completo y se podía observar que tenía puesto un traje blanco con camisa blanca y corbata azul pálida y de adorno en su saco se encontraba una camelia roja, atrás de él se encontraban su padre un zorro rojo de ocho colas de apariencia ya algo senil sentado en la cama y fumando un puro lo miraba a su hijo con gran aprecio mientras el otro saltando en la cama era el hermano menor del mejor amigo del gato que era un panda rojo, pues no pudo asistir a la boda ya que él tenía que tuvo que salir del país ya que él estaba en ese momento haciendo el servicio militar, así que le dejaron a el ser el padrino de bodas el cual solamente consistía en dar los anillos, el novio miro a su padrino que estaba en la cama saltando y dando piruetas en el aire le llamo la atención —Pabu por favor deja de saltar.

—Tranquilo hermano no tengo puesto los zapatos— le contesto a lo que rápidamente el zorro le dijo entre risas —Tienes razón Pabu, pero nunca llevamos zapatos, así que por favor compórtate que es el gran día de tu hermano— aunque sean solamente sean amigos al joven panda lo querían como a un hijo al igual que a su hermano, el gato seguía viéndose frente al espejo hasta que su padre le toca el hombro y le dice —Tranquilo hijo que luego vomitaras en el vestido de la novia—

—Lo se papa gracias—

—Sabes hijo si tu madre estuviera con nosotros ahora se sentiría igual de orgullosa que yo—

—Sí, pero está en las vegas con tu mejor amigo gastando la pensión que le das mensualmente—

—No tenías por qué recordármelo hijo— golpeándolo en la cabeza con su pata cerrada, haciendo que el gato comenzara a reír contagiando a su padre y luego al panda que seguía saltando de la cama hasta que se cayó de estas al haber puesto una pata al borde de la cama haciendo que se resbalara y cayera al suelo eso hiso que el cuarto se callara por un momento para volver a reír con más fuerza.

Mientras en otra habitación se encontraba la novia una gata de bengala que vestía traje de novia de color blanco con toques azules y a su lado se encontraba su madre que era de la misma especie y sus amigas las cuales eran una Lechuza de plumas cafés con manchas negras y cara de color gris y ojos avellana la cual se le notaban bastante las ojeras al ser una ave nocturna, traía un vestido azul pegado, una Tigre de Siberia de color naranja de ojos azules con un vestido de igual color y una Yegua unicornio de color morado crin y cola morada con una línea de color magenta y rosa con un vestido rosa con un broche de estrella, tenía consigo una tabla organizadora —La novia está preparada, listo (eliminando el recuadro de la novia) Sheyla acompáñame a ver los preparativo de la fiesta— dijo la unicornio a lo que la tigre le responde con voz gruesa —De acuerdo—, ambas salieron de la habitación rumbo donde se hará la fiesta, en eso se acerca la lechuza —Y ¿Bien?— le pregunto a manera de reto a lo que la gata de bengala le repite — ¿Bien qué?

—No finjas Agatha, se bien que le pediste a Twilight que fuera tu Dama de honor por que es organizada— la novia le soltó una fingida sonrisa, que luego cambio a una de arrepentimiento —Lo siento Nivia pero tú sabes cómo es Scarlet, con lo alborotada que es con este tipo de cosas y no podía darme el lujo de que lo arruinara, además que no podía venir porque hoy es la cirugía de su padre.

—Te entiendo amiga, pero el tener que pedírselo a Twilight no lo justifica, Sheyla, Alejandra y yo nos tuvimos que tragar un sermón de ella por dos horas.

—Ya, ya no alborotes Nivia…

—Las dos dejen de discutir, que no puedo terminar de arreglar este dobles— dijo la madre en tono de fastidio a lo que las chicas respondieron al mismo tiempo —Si mama/señora.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y los novios estaban ya preparados para su gran momento cuando al padre del novio se lleva al pequeño panda para que el gato pudiera estar solo, y el apenas salieron de la habitación el gato salto de la ventana de la habitación lo cual no había problema ya que se encontraban en la planta base, el novio camino por un sendero secreto y llego a una pequeña fuente con la estatua de la diosa del sol Amaterasu la cual era una loba muy bien detallada desde las pinturas de su hocico y cuerpo hasta el pincel celestial que equilibraba con su nariz, él se sentó a la orilla de la fuente como esperando a alguien, cuando esa persona o animal apareció y era su novia con el vestido de novia puesto, él se acercó la abrazo con entusiasmo levantándola y al bajarla ella le robo un beso apasionado, el cual el también correspondió con este, los minutos estaban contados y la pareja estaba charlando sobre su futuro, cuando suena la campana de la iglesia anunciando las tres de la tarde ya ambos se despidieron para regresar a su respectivas habitaciones.

En la iglesia todos los invitados se encontraban listos para este gran suceso, y en el lado izquierdo altar se encontraban las Damas de boda con la de honor y a la derecha el padrino de boda junto con el padre del novio y este se agacha y le pregunta en susurro —Pabu ¿tienes los anillos?— y el pequeño panda le responde —Claro que si Don Tsune, aquí las tengo en el bolsillo del…— no pudo terminar la oración pues los anillos de matrimonio no se encontraban — ¿Los tienes o no?— le pregunto de manera más seria a lo que el panda le responde —Creo que se me olvidaron en la habitación.

—Pues corre que mi hijo no tarda en llegar y además que nadie te tiene que ver al volver— le sentencio el zorro al niño quien salió del recinto corriendo, y a la entrada de esta hace caer a una liebre de color amarillo claro con el hocico blanco con un vestido azul — ¡Cuidado niño, que este vestido es alquilado!— pero Pabu no le había hecho caso y continuo corriendo llegando a la habitación donde se suponía que se encontraban los anillos —Vamos deben de estar aquí— busco el joven pero no encontró nada en la habitación, hasta que se recostó en la cama y comenzó a patalear en ella —Diablos si no encuentro esos anillos Duque me asesinara y él sabe cómo ocultar un cadáver (imaginando posibles muertes en patas de su amigo)¡NO, NO, NO! eso no ocurrirá si encuentro esas malditos anillos… espera creo que ya se donde podrían estar— dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro por haber recordado donde perdió los anillos, salió de la habitación aprisa para dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraron los novios antes de su boda, pues el novio le pidió a Pabu que le hiciera una sesión de fotos sin que se diera cuenta su novia, el pequeño panda rojo llego al lugar pero choca contra un gran y fuerte perro de raza Pitt Bull Americano de ojos azules, color café rojizo con lentes oscuros, con una camisa de tirantes negra y pantalón también negros, además de tener todo su brazo tatuado, junto con un Doberman de color negro con naranja de ojos marrones traía puesto un paliacate en la frente a modo de protector con una playera blanca con una "S" dentro de una "C" y algunos tatuajes en los brazos y con un pantalón negro con una cadena, ambos de aspecto intimidante se acercaron al pequeño panda temblaba de miedo ante su posible muerte —Debes fijarte por donde corres niño— le dijo el Pit Bull quien lo levanto y sacudió la tierra, Pabu estaba extrañado ante el comportamiento del perro, pues estos tienen la reputación de agresivos — ¿Qué pasa niño me tienes miedo?— le pregunto el amenazante perro, a lo que el pequeño panda asiente —No tienes por qué temer no soy agresivo, excepto con quien quiera dañar a mi jauría entonces si soy agresivo— le dijo mientras le mostraba su poderosa mandíbula, cuando el Doberman olfatea algo en el panda —Niño me recuerdas a alguien con ese mismo olor.

—Que, a quien le puedo recordar— le dijo nervioso.

—Eres el conocido de Shinske.

— ¿Mi hermano?

—Sí, Shinske ese panda loco de la secundaria, no te acuerdas Káiser— hablo el Pit Bull, a lo que el Doberman le responde —Cierto ese panda junto con ese otro gato llamado Duque eran un completo desastre en la secundaria, siempre que estaban juntos era señal de peligro puro.

— ¿En serio?— pregunto el pequeño

—Claro, esos dos nunca debían estar juntos en ningún momento e incluso me acuerdo un día en clase ambos aparecieron misteriosamente llenos de tierra y también un bulto sobresaliendo en el patio de la escuela desde ese entonces, nadie tuvo el valor de desenterrar aquello que se encontraba hay— recordando su vida en la escuela media, el panda quería seguir escuchando más historias de su hermano pero recordó que tenía que encontrar los anillos y el tiempo se le acababa —Gracias por esa historia, pero tengo que encontrar los anillos que se me perdieron por aquí.

— ¿Tienes algo para olfatear?— le pregunto el Doberman —Tengo la caja donde se encontraban— le respondió —Con eso será suficiente— le dijo el perro y el chico le acerco la caja vacía y este la comenzó a olfatear hasta obtener el aroma, empezó a seguir el olor del metal hasta que llegaron a la fuente de la diosa, encontrando los anillos debajo de un arbusto y se los entrega al niño quien les agradece —Gracias, gracias, gracias, no saben cuánto me han ayudado.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, chico es más sube a mi auto que la iglesia queda un poco lejos de aquí— el Pit Bull se ofreció a llevarlo, el cual acepto, pues ya no le quedaba tiempo.

Mientras en la boda se encontraban el novio en el altar esperando a su amada y enfrente de él se haya el padre un oso grizzly con una casulla blanca con adornos dorados —Papa— le hablo el gato a su padre — ¿Si hijo?— le pregunto — ¿Dónde está Pabu? Se le hará tarde— le pregunto extrañándose de la ausencia de su padrino, a lo que su padre le responde —Descuida hijo Pabu estará aquí antes de que te des cuentas— dijo cuándo se abre la puerta de la capilla mostrando a la novia junto a su padre, ambos avanzando lentamente hasta llegar al altar y el padre comenzó a dar la misa, mientras que con Pabu él había llegado pero la misa acababa de comenzar, así que busco otra entrada, subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido sin hacer ruido, llegando al altar en la segunda planta, el panda tenía que bajar de manera silenciosa hasta llegar a su lugar, así que con su cola se agarró a una de las barras de la valla y se empezó a balancear hasta que se agarró a un tubo alargado y con su cola soltaba lentamente la valla para poderse aferrar mejor al tubo de la cortina, hasta llegar al suelo —Mi madre dijo que un día le agradecería por hacerme tomar esas lecciones de gimnasia a la fuerza (suspira) odio que tenga razón— dijo para sí mismo, llego al altar donde el novio empezó a dar sus votos matrimoniales —Con esta pata aliviaré tus penas. Tu copa jamás estará vacía, pues yo seré tu vino. Con esta vela guiaré tus pasos en la oscuridad… Con este anillo yo te pido que seas mi esposa— dijo el arrodillándose enfrente de su amada la cual le dice —Acepto— con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas, a lo que el esposo se levanta de golpe y la toma de la cintura para besarla con pasión, el padre pregunto por el padrino de boda para que entregase los anillos, y felizmente el panda se acerca con una gran sonrisa entregando los anillos a la pareja dando por concluida la boda.

Durante la fiesta la banda contratada se encontraba tocando música para animar la fiesta, cuando se aparecen los mismos perros que ayudaron a Pabu a no morir joven, junto con otro perro más de raza Rottweiler vestido de playera blanca con un pantalón azul y gorra negra con la misma imagen de la playera de Doberman y audífonos en el cuello, Twilight se acercó enojadamente a ellos diciendo —Disculpa pero ustedes no se encuentran en la lista de invitados— a lo que el Pit Bull le responde —Tranquila morra que conocemos a los novios— dejándola ignorada, se acercan a los novios quienes los recibieron con un abrazo —Babo, Káiser y Meinster ¿Qué les trae por acá?— les pregunto animado, a lo que le respondió su padre —Los llame como acto de clausura, pues la banda contratada es algo pésima.

—Papa debiste habernos dicho, no tenemos dinero para pagarles.

—No te preocupes hijo, que esto sale por mi cuenta.

—Entonces que comenzamos— dijo Káiser.

—Pues éntrenle al flow— aceptando el novio.

Meinster conecto la mezcladora y comenzó con el beat e inicio Káiser —

Wow  
>otra vez maravilloso flow<br>pa' que mi raza se prenda  
>cuando me wache en el show, sí señor,<br>ya volvieron los del cartel  
>quiero verlos prendidos con las patas en el aire,<br>si no te gusta, caile  
>pa' no arruinar la fiesta<br>el coto va pa' largo, esto apenas comienza,  
>y es que pura excelencia, el cartel de santa rifa<br>cabrones mexicanos de esos que a diario se atizan,  
>pura rima maciza, sale de mi cerebro,<br>verbo mata carita, y mi micro se chinga al verbo,  
>yo soy un perro enfermo disfrutando de la vida,<br>siempre voy puro pa' arriba  
>y me la llevo bien tranquila<br>hago música de esquina  
>con el grupo más malandro,<br>y le pese a quien le pese  
>vamos a seguir reinando,<br>vamos a seguir quemando,  
>y vamos a seguir volando,<br>hasta la muerte griseando...

BABO

Heeey  
>paso flaco y mamey<br>como Juan Camaney,  
>tengo viejas hasta en Moscú, tururu,<br>con más estilo que tú  
>hago que corra tu crew, buu<br>yo no pido shampoo  
>yo también le plaglebu<br>canto pa' los neighboorhoods  
>de las filas nickyblu<br>muchos bien dicen el club  
>tengo en casa 3 pitbulls<br>uno es de color azul  
>te acalambra por gandul<br>si le meto por yafu  
>me encambrono como Hulk,<br>bucanitas con red bull  
>unas más en altiblu<br>en el bar el baribú  
>bailarinas bulebú<br>coucher avec moi  
>loco malandrote internacional<br>con record federal  
>tengo mucho potencial<br>no soy otro criminal  
>mente fuerte pa mi rap<br>elemento elemental,  
>mariguana pa fumar<br>en pro de legalizar  
>siraguay en libertad<br>pal que le guste volar

(coro) x2  
>volar volar<br>hasta las nubes  
>bien relajado en el avión<p>

las ciudades sangrientas  
>los sentidos despiertan<br>y vivir en alerta  
>en el norte es común<br>almas van, almas vienen  
>el tiempo no se detiene<br>la verdad yo no veo  
>que se encienda la luz…<p>

La fiesta termino y todos estaban retirándose Duque y Agatha estaban llevando a Pabu a su hogar en su auto, cuando este le pregunta —Duque tengo una pregunta.

—Adelante.

—Cuándo estaban en secundaria tú y mi hermano ¿Qué fue lo que enterraron?— le pregunto tajantemente a lo que el gato se quedó callado por un momento hasta que freno y le dijo —Llegamos Pabu, lamento que no pueda decirte eso ahora pero lo hare algún día— el panda se baja algo resignado ante la respuesta, y Duque arranca el automóvil y su esposa le hace la misma pregunta en el trayecto a lo que le responde —ciento, cincuenta mil dólares en revistas eróticas, están enterradas en ese pavimento— le contesto sin titubear, a lo que su esposa le golpea en el brazo y dice —Asquerosos pervertidos.


End file.
